Zevie by the Letters
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: Another ABC for Zevie but with a different author and different chapters. Credit for the idea goes to InkHeart.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I got special permission from InkHeart4112 to do the same idea as her. I'm pretty sure this chapter won't be the best, but I hope it'll get better as I go along.**

**Discalimer: I'm not going to do it because I didn't in my old stories and nothing ever happened. **

**Accessory**

[Stevie]

I sat in a leather couch in a jewelry shop watching in boredom as Kacey tried on oh-so-much jewelry. Apparently, she was trying to find the perfect accessory. But I was trying to think of an excuse to get out of here. Hey, I love Kacey like a sister, but sometime she can be a bit too obsessive about clothes, and shoes, and jewelry, and pretty much anything else fashion-related.

Currently, Kacey was trying to figure out what would look better, the sapphires, or the rubies. She walked over to me with a sapphire earring in her right hand, and a ruby earring in the left. "Which one looks better?" she asked. I groaned, and said," Kacey," with annoyance in my voice. "Come on Stevie," she pleaded," everyboy has a perfect accessory." "Name three," I ordered. She replied," Nina has her locket from Sarah, Katniss has her mockingjay pin from Madge..." she trailed off. "You're forgetting the third one," I reminded her. She sat down on the couch next to me and held out her arm. Around it was a silver chain with a teardrop-shaped pendant with a midnight blue gem. "My grandmother bought me this the day I was born," Kacey told me. "She believes it's good luck." "Kacey, that's so sweet," I say."Thanks, and I'm pretty sure she's right, I mean I have the best friends in the world and I'm in THE BEST band in the universe." I have to laugh at that.

"So Stevie, what's your perfect accessory?" Kacey asks. "Umm... I don't have one," I reply which makes Kacey's gasp and cluch her chest in shock. "Why not!" She exclaims, which brings us looks from the other customers and also the cashier. I shrug and say," It never occured to me that it was important." "Well it totally is important!" Kacey exclaimed despite the looks she was getting. "We are getting you the perfect accessory rigth now!" Kacey said grabbing my wrist and trying to drag me out of the store. But I won't move an inch. "Kacey, I want my 'perfect accesory' to be from someone special, or from a special ocassion. A cashier I barely know is not a special person, and a Saturday at 2 p.m is not a special ocassion," I firmly explain. Kacey lets go of my hand. "Okay, I can respect that, but the instant you get it you are telling me. I promise I will and then I walk home.

I'm walking into Dunkin' Donuts when I accidentally bump into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say but then I see who it is. "Zander?" I say. "Oh, hey Stevie," he replies. He holds out the door for me, which I think is nice, and I walk inside and he follows. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh, I was just going to get some coffee and some donuts." I sit down at a table and am surprised when Zander sits in the chair across from me. My surprised look causes Zander to explain. "What kind of world do we live in when a boy can't sit with his best friend and have some coffee and donuts," he teases which causes me to laugh. Zander goes to the counter and orders two lattes and a half dozen donuts. A little while later he comes back with our lattes and two donuts. "Whose donuts are those?" I ask after taking a sip of my latte. "Ours," Zander replies with a smile. I thank him and bite into one which is chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, my favorite** (A/N: Mine too!) **

After about ten minutes I get a call from my 18-year old brother Tony that I need to get home. I thank Zander once again and walk out. I'm walking dow the sidewalk when Zander catches up with me. "Close your eyes," he says, so I do but ready to hurt him if this is a trick. I feel something coold around my wrist and when I open my eyes Zander is gone, and I have a bracelet around my wrist. It has a silver chain and has three black music note charms on it. The first is an eighth note, the one with a slash on it, then the second type of eighth note, and then the first kind of eighth note. I finger it as I walk home. When I walk into my house and take off my boots I'm thinking one thing

_The perfect accessory_

**Ok so I'm not in love with this chapter but it'll probably get better as it progresses. I really hope InkHeart is reading this, and if anybody decides to review could you please put your ages so I know what the ages of the the people reading this range too. I hope I get a lot of reviews. I need at least five reviews for the next chapter. Oh and review your ideas for the next chapter.**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!**


	2. Blisters

**Okay so I know I said I needed at least 5 reviews for the next chapter, but I had this idea bursting in my head so I just had to write it. My story used to be M but that was only because of this stupid computer, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. I would never rate a story M because I'm only 12 and I would never write something I myself couldn't read. Now a couple of shout-outs**

**XxMockingjaysliveineveryoneX x-First of all LOVE the pen name. I'm totally obsessed with the series too. You're one of my constant reviewers, so I really want to thank you.**

**InkHeart4112- Another one of my constant reviewers. First of all I LOVE your stories, and I'm ecstatic that you're reading and reviewing mine. I just found out that InkHeart is a movie, is that where you got your pen name from?**

**yellowstar51- Even though I'm not sure she reads my story I really hope she does, I LOVE Zevie: A Different Beginning. I really hope you're reading this. **

**Last chapter I forgot to tell you to review your ideas for the next chapter, so I hpe you review your ideas for C!**

**{Blisters}**

(Stevie)

All of Gravity 5 coincidentally had a free period today** (A/N: I don't know if high school schedules change or not, they do for my cousins but she's in Canada so I'm not sure how it works.) **and they were thinking how to spend it. Kacey wanted to go shopping, Kevin and Nelson wanted to get eh new version of Furious Pigeons, Zander wanted to flirt with his fangirls, and I wanted them to stop arguing. Then, I had an idea. "Let's go to the park," I suggested. Kevin,Nelson, and Zander all smiled and said that was a great idea. Kacey,however, looked at me disgusted. 'The park, really, isn't that for like 3-year olds," she said. "Hey, anyone at any age can have fun at a park," I replied. "But the park is dirty, I might mess up my outfit and break a nail..." Kacey said and continued the list of things that could happen to her at the park. I turned around and saw that Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons, and Zander was looking at himself in the mirror. Typical boys.

I stood up on the couch and whistled **(A/N: Like Zoey does in Zoey 101.) **which grabbed everyone's attention. "Okay, I f you want to go to the park during our free period say 'I'," I declared. Zander, Kevin and Nelson all say 'I', but Kacey remains silent. " 3 vs 1, majority rules. We're going to the park!" I say in victory as I pump my fists in the air. Kevin, Nelson, and Zander look happy, while Kacey is whimpering like puppy that got left out in the rain. "Don't worry Kacey, it'll be fun," I promise. Kacey nods and comes with us as we head off for the park.

It must've looked pretty strange for 5 16-year old high school students, including Kacey, to be at a park playing like 5-year olds. But hey we're Gravity 5, different is our middle name. Kevin and Nelson were going crazy on the merry-go-round, Kacey was sitting on a bench texting who knows, Zander was nowhere to be seen, and I was on the monkey bars. I was almost at the other end when Zander walked up blocked me. "Nuh-uh-uh," Zander said waving his finger at me. "To get to the other end of the monkey bars there is a fee," he continued grinning. "Zander i don't have any money," I told him. "I know," he said still grinning. I didn't like where this was going. "The fee is... one kiss," he finished flashing a smile. I groaned. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he moved, and I FINALLY got to the other end. I sat down on the ladder the little kids climb to get on the monkey bars and think, why did Zander want me to kiss him. I mean we're close and everything, but I always thought that we were only best friends. But it seems Zander wants us to be more than that. I just shrug it off.

I hear running and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I dust myself off and pick off the wood chips. I stand up and see the 'kids' who ran into me were Kevin and Nelson. I put my hand into a fist and I'm about to strangle them when I feel a sharp pain in my thumb. I uncoil my fist and I see that I have a blister. Dang it. I seriously hate blisters. H-A-T-E hate. I used to always get them when I was a kid, I thought I outgrew it but I I guess you're never too old for blisters. Kacey notices that I'm not playing anymore so she walks up to me. I show her my thumb and she nods in understanding. She takes off her left earring and tries to get the blister out** (A/N: This actually happened to me before and my friend's mom tried to get the blister out with her earring, I just don't remember how she did it.) **I thank her for her help and then I run off to go kill Kevin and Nelson.

I find them on the merry-go-round with some very confused 5-year olds. They see me walking up to them with an enraged look on my face and they immediately start running. They know me too well. I run after them, and I'm about to get them when they hide behind Zander. "Why are you guys hiding behind Zander," I asked them confused. Kevin peeks his head up from behind Zander and says. "You would never hurt Zander." and then Nelson adds," Because you love him," longing the 'love'. That really set me off. "Because of you two idiots I have a blister!" I yell, which attracts stares from certain people. "Is that all?" Kevin says slightly disappointed and relieved. I nod. SO they both get out from behind Zander and try to pull the blister out. with no success. It just makes it hurt worse. They both shrug and leave to go play again. I watch them go to merry-go-round, when I feel an someone tug on my run. I turn around and find that it's Zander. He motions to a spot under a shady tree, and I follow him. We sit under the tree and I finally break the silence by saying," So why did you bring me here?" Instead of answering Zander leans over and kisses me. I'm surprised and yet enlightened. Okay, I admit it, I have had a crush on Zander for a while, but I knew it would never amount to anything. Boy, was I wrong. After, a few seconds I break away. He takes my hand and starts to pull on the blister, I expect it to hurt even more but to my surprise I feel nothing. Instead, I see Zander grinning with the blister in the palm of his hand.

**Okay so I don't love this chapter, because there wasn't much Zevie. But I'm kinda lacking inspiration since I'm leaving Pakistan in literally 2 days. I'm gonna miss it SO much, but I really wanna go back to America. Anyway, enough of my boring life. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your suggestions for C!**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!**


	3. Crazy

_**I feel really stupid because I meant splinter in chapter two, but i needed something for b and i didn't have any ideas.  
**_

_**Okay I know that everyone is depressed because How to Rock is ending but you shouldn't be sad. It had a good run, and if no one remembers it, we will. We are Rockers and we will stand together. And who knows maybe they'll make a another season.**  
_

_[Stevie]_

We had just finished performing with Cee Lo Green. Wow, I can't believe I thought that so casually, like what I was going to have for breakfast, or what song I was thinking about.

Zander led me away from the group to get some popcorn. I have to admit he is a little itty bitty eensy weensy bit cute. Okay, okay, he's really cute. But I'll never admit. Zander is basically the Justin Beiber of the school. He could have any girl in this school so why would he choose me?

While we're eating popcorn we have a contest to see who can catch the most popcorn in their mouth after throwing them in the air. I win, of course. Zander's almost positive I'm cheating, but I know he's just jealous. A girly comes by and starts flirting with Zander. I clench my fists so hard I basically flatten the popcorn in my hand. When the girl leaves I let out a sigh; I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. Zander must've noticed it, though.

"Yo, Steves are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I reply, brushing him off.

"No, you look seriously red. Maybe you should go to the nurse," He says.

"I said I'm fine," I say coldly.

"Whoa, did it just get ten degrees colder out here," Zander says.

"I don't know, I'm not a thermometer," I spat back.**(A/N: Who knows where that reference is from on nickelodeon?)**

"Come on Stevie, you can tell me what's wrong," Zander tries.

"Okay, but not here," I say, and I lead him to the band room.

There's a clutter of things from Nelson's sweaty gym socks to Kacey's nail filer. Zander plops onto the couch with his hand behind his head.

"So, wuzzup," he says jokingly. I stifle a laugh.

"Okay there's this girl I know named Avery, and she really likes you. She wanted me to be her wingman," I lie.

"_Wingwoman," _Zander corrects with a smirk.

"Anyway," I continue," she wants to go out with you, and I promised I'd help her. She'd be devastated if she saw you with someone else."

"And how come I've never heard of this Avery?" Zander asks.

"She doesn't go here. She lives in Oregon," I say quickly.

"What city in Oregon?" Zander asks.

"Seattle," I say nonchalantly.

"Stevie," he says.

"Yeah," I reply back.

"Seattle's in Washington," he replies with a smirk.

"Uhh yeah I meant umm... Atlanta?" I stammer. **(A/N: Shout out to everyone person in Atlanta! My home** **city!) **

"You like me don't you," Zander says with a smile.

"I never said that," I say proudly.

"You like me!" Zander says while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, why does it matter Robbins," I say.

"Because now I can do this," Zander says and pulls me in for a kiss.

**So hoooooooooooow was it? Review and tell me! Sorry I haven't updated I've been in a funk too. I think there was too much dialogue but then again, I never do like my chapters. Just remember that when How to Rock ends we'll still have each other. Zevians, Zaceans, Zollians, it doesn't matter. We all love How to Rock and that's what matters.**

**Also review your ideas for D! I can't write another chapter without ideas. You can also PM me!  
**

**PAKISTANI GIRL IS OUT! PEACE!  
**


	4. Dandelions

**Okay, even though I haven't got many reviews I'm still gonna update because that's how much I love you guys. It's currently 1:05 and I am NOT a morning person. Oh and before I start the story, I just got an _a s k . f m_ account and I am itching to answer some questions so please check that out, the link's on my profile.****On with the story!**

_[Stevie]_**  
**We were all sitting in the band room doing our favorite things. Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons, Kacey was texting, Zander was checking himself out, and I was strumming some random chords. It was a strange coincidence that we _all _had a free period at the _exact _same time. Kacey must've pulled some strings. It was so strange, we were all part of one band and none of us did anything in unison, except for Kevin Nelson but that doesn't count; they're practically joined at the brain. Then I got an idea.

I stood up on the couch and tried to get everyone's attention but none of them noticed. Then I had a better idea. I took my bass, plugged it into an amp, and cranked up the volume and strum all of the strings at once. **(A/N: If I didn't write it right, it's because I know nothing about guitars) **This got everyone's attention and made everyone's teeth rattle, except for Zander; he was used to me doing stuff like this. We're practically brother and sister.

"What is it! The brand new soho medium light pink leather tote with chain straps goes on sale in one minute," Kacey exclaimed

"fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven," Kacey counted the seconds.

"Kacey!" I exclaimed. She sighed and began to listen.

"Okay it seems as if we're all in a funk. SO tonight, I declare an official band movie night and sleepover at my house," I say. Kacey begins to interject, but I give her a death glare that would make Molly proud. She pouts but eventually gives in. We 'hold it down' just as the bell rings. As I'm about to leave Zander stops me and says,

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." And for some reason that makes me blush the color of a rose.

* * *

I'm wearing a black shirt with a rose design and an Eiffel tower, a black beanie with a bedazzled mustache, ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, black aviators, and really high high-tops. **(A/N: Links for outfits are on my profile)** I made sure that all of my brothers are out of our way. They're like vultures, devouring all of the food before I can even get a finger on it. Max is the oldest at 18, Noah and Chris are fraternal twins and they're both 14, and Leo is only 12 **(A/N: See what I did there, I took the actors from the most awesomest shows ever)**

"So mom," I say to my mother.

"Before you ask, none of your brothers will bother you. Max is on a dates, as usual, Noah and Chris are having a sleepover at a friend's house, and I'm positive Leo is such a sweetheart, he won't bother you." My mom says.

"Thanks, mom," I say, and I jog up the stairs to make sure Leo won't bother me. I enter his room, which is covered with karate posters. He's in his gi and is practicing.

"Listen up Leo," I say.

"What is it sis," he asks.

"My friends are coming over and you better not bother them," I demand.

"Sure," he says nonchalantly. I wasn't expecting a fight. Leo is one of those people who will only attack if attacked.

"Wait is your boyfriend Sander coming," he asks mockingly.

"First of all, his name is Zander and he is not my boyfriend," I say exasperated.

"Mmm, hmm," Leo says and continues punching his dummy. I hear the doorbell ring and I rush downstairs to greet the rest of Gravity 5.

* * *

As I opened the door I saw only Kacey. She was wearing an off-the-should dark blue top, black tights, a heart shaped pendant, heart shaped stud earrings, dark blue flats, and a black purse with a gold chain which I expected was vintage, and a royal blue suitcase and a sleeping bag attached to it.

"Come in," I said and opened the door wide enough so she could come in.

"So did you get the bag?" I question. She turns around with a stern expression. Then her face breaks into a grin as she pulls a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Does this answer your question?" she says excitedly. I grab the paper and read,'

_This paper hereby declares that Kacey Marie Simon is now an owner of a limited edition Soho medium light pink leather tote with chain straps.'_

"And the best part is," Kacey says while putting the paper back into her bag," is that Molly didn't get one." I'm about to respond when the doorbell rings.

* * *

Nelson and Kevin are standing there in Furious Pigeons footie pajamas and sleeping bags. I try to hide my laughter, but it does no good. I start laughing so hard, that Kacey comes to see what happened and then she bursts out laughing as well.

"What did the neighbors say," I ask after I stop laughing.

"Well one of them thought we were mentally insane," Kevin says.

"And another sent their dog after us," Nelson adds. I open the door to let them and then text Zander.

(_Stevie, _**Zander**)

_hey where r u? evry1 is here_

**Srry, mom made me take out garbage, be right there****  
**

_Kk_

**Seeya there :)  
**

The smiley face he sent makes my heart skip a beat but I don't know why.

"So where's Zander," Kacey asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, he's running a bit late, but he'll be here soon," I answer. Kacey just shrugs and sits in our family room.

* * *

Five minutes pass until I hear the doorbell ring, and I go to get it. I open the door to find Zander standing there with a grey v-neck and a red flannel shirt over it, and a black sleeping bag. I open the door to let him in. Once he's inside I tell him,

"Better watch out for my brother Leo, he thinks we're dating." He raises an eyebrow and says,

"Oh really." The next thing I know, he's crashing his lips into mine. And even more shocking, I find myself kissing him back. We break away after what feels like five seconds.

"I knew it!" I hear and I instantly know that Leo was watching.

"Leo! I told you not to bother us!" I hiss.

"I wasn't bothering you, I was just checking to see if Zander was your boyfriend and I was right!" he says victoriously. I run up the stairs into my room and I slam the door. I hear Zander calling my name but I just ignore it.

* * *

I look around at my room. The light lavender walls, my ukulele and bass, my music alarm clock. Ah ha! I finally find it. A dandelion! Okay, it's not a real dandelion, it's a novelty one. My brothers all chipped in and got it for my birthday. I make a wish, blow on it, and the little seeds go flying everywhere, and the best part is that I can do it over again. I sit on my bed and make a wish out loud.

"I wish I knew if Zander was in love with me," and I blow. The little fake seeds go flying everywhere and as I pick them up I hear Zander's voice.

"Well, I know Zander is in love with you," he says walking into my room. I can't believe I forgot to lock my door!

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I say.

"But I did," he says and takes my hands in his and he kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you Stevie," he says and I know he means it.

"I love you too," I say back

* * *

As I walk downstairs with Zander right behind me I see Kacey, Nelson,and Kevin staring at us.

"What just happened?!" Kacey shrieks. I take Zander's hand in mine and I say,

"We are officially a couple."

**Okay this chapter was way longer than it was supposed to be and I don't like the fact that the title was barely in the chapter, but if you guys like it, that's all that matters. **

**So make sure you review or PM me your ideas for E! Even the silent readers! If you like it, you need to review so I can right another chapter! Oh and, what are you're plans for thanksgiving. Review and tell me.**

**Don't forget to review your ideas for E!  
**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!  
**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay I just wanted to make this quick A/N to inform all of my readers of the best video ever posted on the Internet. There is a brand new Christmas video featuring: Olivia Holt, Max Schneider, Lulu Antariksa, Dillion Lane, Kenton Duty and a bunch of other people. If you want to see it the link is on my profile and I really hope you guys can check it out. **

**And I just realized something about HTR. Just because the show is ending doen't mean you'll never see the people again. Max is dying, Lulu isn't going to jail, they're still gonna be here, they just won't be on HTR anymore. So, if you haven't already, follow them on twitter, like their page on Facebook, and subscribe to them on YouTube. They're still gonna be here and they want you to be there with them.  
**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!  
**


	6. Elementary School

**OKay, the reason I haven't updated in a millennium is because my internet was down and I the company wasn't doing anything about it. FINALLY, my parents fixed it. Okay this is a flashback episode of How to Rock while they were in elementary school in the third grade. I know Zander was the new kid in high school but let's just pretends that Zander was the new kid in third grade. But this is for this story only, these are all one-shots. Also Kacey is still a perf.  
**

**HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH!  
**

_[Stevie]_

I'm doodling in my notebook while Mrs. Van Soleon **(A/N: This was the name of my AWSM 6th grade social studies teacher)** is talking about either pi or pronouns. Same thing, right?

"Stevana!" someone shrieks. I jerk my head up and I see Mrs. Van Soleon and a kid who I presume is new.

"Thank you," Mrs. Van Soleon says," now I would like to introduce you to our new student, Zander Robbins." There are a chorus of hello's and Hi's.

"Now who would like to be Zander's mentor for the day," Mrs. Van Soleon says. A couple of hand shoot up, including Kacey Simon, leader of the perfs. She must think he's cute. I, instead, try to sink lower and lower into my chair. This was a bad move though. Mrs. Van Soleon sees me and I know automatically what's going to happen.

"Zander, Stevana will be your mentor," Mrs. Van Soleon says with a smile," Stevana you are excused from class to show Zander around the school."

I exit the classroom with whatshisname trailing behind. Before I leave, I see Kacey scowling at me, Molly glaring at me, and Grace mouthing 'sorry'. I muster up a smile. Grace has always been nicer than Molly or Kacey, but I still don't understand why she's friends with them.

"So Stevana-" the new kid says once we exit the room but I cut him off.

"First of all, it's Stevie not Stevana. Second of all, I'm only doing this because I have to. Third of all, if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Got it?" The new kid nods.

"Good," I say. I start to walk away but the new kid calls after me,"Where are you going?"

"Why do care?" I reply back sharply.

"Because you're my mentor, and you should be, I don't know, mentoring me," he says. I think whether or not I should mentor him, when my conscious practically yells and tells me what to do.

"Fine," I say and I walk side-by-side with him and show him around.

* * *

The first thing I show him is my favorite room, the music room.

There are cellos, violins, violas, and guitars one side of the room and on the other side we have drums, clarinets, trumpets, saxophones, and tubas.

"Welcome to my sanctum," I say and circle the room. The new kid fingers one of the guitars and asks me," You play?"

"You tell me," I say mischievously and I grab a cello and I start playing an original song. I call it 'Go with Gravity'. The new kid starts digging in his backpack and pulls out a ukulele. Okay, maybe he's not as arrogant as I thought he would be. Anyone that can play a uke has at least an ounce of coolness in them. He starts playing alongside me and I have to admit, I'm actually having fun.

I somehow muster up the courage to start singing.

_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Gravity, gravity_

The new kid looks a bit shocked at me singing but he smiles at me, and continues playing so I continue singing.  
_ I'm going over, I'm falling free_  
_ Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_  
_ I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_  
_ I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

_Feel the wind in my hair, spinning me around, around_  
_ Caught in mid-air, not afraid of nothing now, no_  
_ Take a breath, and take a chance, let it take me away_  
_ I'll never the weight of the world pull me down_

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_  
_ Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_  
_ I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_  
_ I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

_Maybe I should trust, maybe this is fate_  
_ Its okay to fall cause I'm a get back up again I'm going over, I'm falling free_  
_ Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_  
_ Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_  
_ I'll close my eyes (closing my eyes)_  
_ And I'm let it be (oh-oh-oh)_  
_ I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

* * *

"Didn't know you could sing," the new kid says after I'm done singing.

"Didn't know you could play," I reply. He laughs and then sticks out his hand.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Zander, Zander Robbins," he says with a smile that makes me blush for an unknown reason. I shake his hand and I hear clapping from behind us. I whip my head around and see my two greatest friends: Kevin and Nelson.

"Who knew our little Steviekins could sing," Kevin says.

"We are so proud," Nelson says while patting his heart.

"You guys," I say as I walk to them and embrace them in a hug. After we separate I say," Guys, this is Zander." Zander waves and they wave back.

"Has our little girl found herself a boyfriend," Kevin says teasingly.

"Stevie and Zander sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nelson says jokingly.

"Cut it out, besides, who kisses in a tree," I say.

"I'll catch up with you guys later; I gotta show Zander around," I say as I leave the room and motion for Zander to follow me.

* * *

I show Zander the art room, where we have a minor paint war, the science room, where Zander is looking forward to dissecting frogs. Ugh, boys. I also show him the lunch room where I warn him to never, under any circumstances, eat the fish sticks. Just the thought of them give me the shivers.

By them time I'm done showing him around, it's already 1:03 which means recess. As we're walking to the door I fell something touch my hand. I look down quickly and I see Zander intertwining his hand in mine. Strangely, I don't want him to stop.

"Hey Loserberry," says a voice from behind us that can only be Kacey Simon.

"What is it perfy?" I say annoyed.

"I see you've been showing around the new kid," she tells me. I break away from Zander and walk up to her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I reply . She smiles a sickly sweet smile.

"Yoo-hoo, Sander. I just want you to know that Loserberry over here would totally suck as a girlfriend which is why you should go out with me. The definition of perfect," she tells him and then she strikes a pose. Zander walks up to her and I want to hear what he has to say, yet at the same time I don't want to hear it.

"You know I would love to take you up on that offer," he says which causes a smile from Kacey and makes my heart drop. I really thought I could trust him.

"But I already have a girlfriend," which causes a gasp from me and Kacey.

"WHO?!" we scream at the exact same moment. Zander smiles and looks my way and takes my hand in his.

"Stevie," he says with a sweet smile. I am as shocked as Kacey is, but I try to cover it up. Kacey quickly recovers from her shock and then comes up with another plan.

"I won't believe you two are boyfriend and girlfriend until you two kiss," she says with a smirk. I bite my lip and look at Zander expectantly, he nods which I take as a yes. I was afraid he was going to do that.

We stand face to face and we lean in and we finally kiss. It lasts only five seconds because if it lasts any longer I would have no idea what to do. When we look back at Kacey she is shocked, and she stomps away with her boots making a clicking sound on the tiles.

"Hey see ya later perfy," I call after her and then I erupt into giggles. When I finally stop I look and Zander and then I direct my gaze to the tiles which have become very interesting. Zander takes his index finger and brings my chin up so his gaze meets mine.

"Stevie," he says.

"Yes," I answer quietly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he says quietly.

"What do you think," and I peck him lightly on the cheek and run off to recess with Zander trailing behind.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it's easier writing for 3rd grade when you're in 7th grade. Anyway, HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! Remember to write one-shots/update your stories and spread the word. Don't forget to tune into How to Rock Christmas, the series finale. It makes me teary eyed just thinking about it. Oh, and I almost forgot. If you have a twitter please follow me. My name thingy is AshleyScarlet01. It's so sad looking at my only 6 followers. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you do.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR IDEAS FOR F! I CAN'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT YOUR IDEAS!  
**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!~  
**


	7. Please give your prayers

_**I know some of you are aware of what happened today, and to those who aren't; there was a shooting today. In Connecticut. 27 were killed, 20 were children. If you are one of those heartless souls who care more about the Ellen Show than the people who lost their lives, I would want to murder you. I wouldn't because then I would be acting like that heartless soul who had the ability to look into a 5 year old's eyes and shoot them. No parent should have to go through that pain. I am not apologizing for the fact that this is not a chapter, I am happy that I am spreading the word. I hope you include these people who lost their lives in your prayers. **_

_**Whether you are Christian, Jewish, Islamic like me, Hindu, Buddhist, or Atheist, I hope you pray for these people or try to help these people in any way you can.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ashley Scarlet**_


	8. Failure

**Hey peoplez! I know we are all feeling the pain of the Sandy Hook incident, and if you're not well then I suggest you get off of my story, because I do NOT want heartless people reading my story! Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for all of your support in my story. All of my friends hate nickelodeon, so I can't really show them my stories.**

**On with the story!  
**

_[Failure]_

She pretended that the word didn't get to her. She would take it like a man, better than her supposed 'man' friends. If only they knew. The words went past her skin, and they infiltrated her heart. They were slowly eating at her. They didn't matter at first, so she would just brush them away, but then the day came where she would break down._  
_

It was a day where the clouds seemed to be teasing her, not letting any sunshine seep through. Despite the lack of sunshine, Gravity 5 ate in the courtyard. Kevin and Nelson had their oh-so beloved pizza, 3 slices each. Zander had gotten pizza for both him and his beloved best friend. She thanked him and gave a small smile that his heart melt. He promised himself that he would tell her someday soon. He would tell her that he was in love with her. Until that day came, they stayed as friends. He ate his pizza but sneaked a glance at her every so often.

They were all eating while having normal band conversation. Where to play next, what songs to play, what to wear, things like that. Then the queen bee had to stroll by, with her ever-so sweet follower. She had that sickly-sweet smile on her, which guaranteed something was wrong.

"What do you want Molly," Kacey snapped.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how so much ugliness could be in one band." Kacey gasped while Stevie stood up for her friends.

"I don't understand how you could not know what ugliness looked like. You look in a mirror every five seconds," Stevie shot back. Everyone snickered, even Grace, although Molly shushed her.

"My oh my, the great Stevie has graced us with her presence," Molly acknowledged with a smirk.

"Why don't you just go back to highway where you were born. I hear that's where most accidents happen," Stevie replied with a bigger smirk. The whole band said 'burn' and Zander high-fived Stevie. Molly, however, was not phased, and gave a look that meant this meant war.

"You're so ugly Hello Kitty said goodbye," Molly said.

"I hear there's an opening at the dump. You should really apply, it would really improve your smell," Stevie shot back.

"You want a mirror, I hear you collect broken glass."

"Boys are just knocking down your door, trying to escape."

"In your birth certificate there's an apology letter."

"I just got a call from Nintendo. They want you to model for their new game. They think your moustache is even better than Mario and Luigi _combined_."

"I hear Zander likes ugly girls, that's why he's with you," Molly said with a satisfied smirk.

"I think you've gone too far, Molly," Grace whispered, as everyone nodded in agreement. Stevie felt flustered, and she felt herself boiling with anger and sadness. Like Road Runner, Stevie was out of there in a flash.

"Stevie, wait!" Zander called out before chasing after her.

* * *

She looked for a place to hide and ran into the band room on instinct. She looked both doors, pushed her back against the door, and started sobbing. She had practically cried a river, when she hear knocking.

"Steves, come on," a voice said that could only be Zander's. Stevie remained silent.

"I know you're in there," Zander said knowingly. Stevie mustered up a smile.

"I just want you to know, that what Molly said isn't true. I don't think you're ugly, and I never will. Even if you want me to tell you that you're ugly, I won't. I love you Stevie," Zander said sincerely. A singled tear dripped down Stevie's face, before she opened the door.

"I love you too," was all she said, and they embraced each other in a kiss.

_I am not a failure._

__**Okay is it just me, or was this super cheesy. Be sure to click that favorite button, and follow as well. PLEASE review your ideas for G! I REALLY need ideas!  
**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!~  
**


End file.
